Described in International Application PCT/AU95/00675 is a flexible ducting system. The duct system described in the following specification is a modification of this earlier ducting system.
The present inventions are also an improvement in the invention which is the subject of Australian Patent 655069. The track electric supply system described in this earlier patent has several shortcomings. In particular the conductor has difficulty maintaining contact with the plug and access to the conductors is not inhibited and therefore accidental contact may occur with the positive and neutral conductors.
New Zealand Patent 207995 discloses an electrical distribution system. The system includes a rigid track which receives insulating material within which there is located conductors to be engaged by a plug. The conductors are of a "U" transverse cross section with longitudinally spaced extremities which are to engage pins of the plug. The extremities are spaced as are the similar extremities of the conductors discussed the above mentioned PCT application.
International Patent Publication WO 93/19506 (International Application PCT/NO93/00044) describes a rail electrical system. The rail has a plurality of slots, with each slot receiving an elongated conductor. The engaged conductors is a plug which is rotatable between an engaged and a non-engaged position. The conductors are merely elongated metal strips which are not connected.
The conductor of Australian Patent Application 70863/74 is of a similar construction in that the conductors are merely metal strips not connected.
The conductor of German Specification 3030449 A1 describes a rail type electrical supply system, with the conductor being a metal wire of circular transverse cross section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,094 discloses a device for digital data transmission. The device employs a strip like metal contact.
UK Patent 1597415 discloses a rail type electrical supply system in which the conductors are longitudinally extending strips, with the strips not being connected.
Australian Patent Application 91501/82 describes a rail type electric supply system in which the conductors are of a "U" configuration in transverse cross section throughout the length.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,240,180 again shows a rail electric supply system in which the conductors are of a "U" configuration with the arms of the conductor being spaced.
UK Patent 1508788 also shows a rail electric supply system with the contact being space metal strips which are not joined.
The above mentioned electric supply system suffers from the disadvantage that they do not provide for good contact between the conductor and any plugs or contacts employed.